The First Time
by shikiXichijo23
Summary: Kyle Hunter has came out. Now he has his eyes on another musician. yeah i suck at summaries R
1. Recognition

AN: hey this is my first ever fan-fic so please give me some form of criticism. Sure, I may act like a bitch about later, but I will appreciate it!

By the way, I do not own Everwood or any of its characters. I just own the plot of this story and Blake Arlington. (Boy that sounds funny; I own someone!)

Chapter One: Recognition

Kyle Hunter couldn't stop himself. There was just something about the way Blake played that made his heart stop beating. Blake Arlington was very talented when it came to music. He could play drums, guitar, trombone, sax, and piano. Blake was a better player than Kyle was, which he had proven on more than one occasion. He was probably a better player than Ephram! Unlike Ephram, though, Blake didn't like to play piano. He preferred the drums and saxophone. There had been many a time when Kyle would sit outside that room and listen to Blake's playing. It sounded... amazing. Kyle found himself wanting to learn how to play the sax for two reasons: 1) so he would be able to play beautiful music the way Blake did; 2) so he could spend time alone with him. Kyle shook his head as those thoughts entered his mind. He did not have a crush on Blake. He couldn't; just couldn't.

"Kyle?" a voice softly spoke. Kyle froze; he just realized that the music had stopped. Jumping up, he realized that Blake had been finished practicing a while ago. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh... I was, well," Kyle began to blush slightly. This did not go by unnoticed by Blake. He grinned Kyle's favorite grin. "It's alright. It's nice to have an audience every once in a while." Blake looked around and chuckled. "Even if it's only just one person." Kyle couldn't help but smile. Blake's eyebrows furrowed out of confusion. "So, do you have a ride home?"

"Umm... I was gonna call Ephram seeing as I have a lesson..." Kyle stopped as Blake touched his face softly. Another blush came over Kyle. "Um, you know, I'm pretty sure Ephram would be a lot, um, happier if I had someone else bring me." Blake put his hand down and continued to grin. "Cool." As they began to walk off, Blake added, " You know, you're really cute when you blush." He winked and continued to walk towards his car. Kyle let go of a breath that he did not know he had been holding. Maybe, he thought, maybe I do have a crush on Blake. Just maybe. I'm not confessing of anything. And with that, Kyle followed Blake to his car, a smile plastered on his face.


	2. Awkward Car Ride

AN: Hey it's me again!! So the last chapter was a wee bit short, but this one is a lot longer. Hope you enjoy and remember: Please review!! Thanks again!!

Chapter Two: Awkward Car Ride

"Umm..., " Blake's voice broke the on-going silence. "What do you want to listen to?" Kyle sat there pondering for a while. What would Blake listen to?

"Umm... I don't mind. Just whatever you wanna listen to." Kyle couldn't help but act shy. It made Blake grin uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Kyle asked as he noticed Blake's apparent grin. Blake, still grinning, just shook his head. " Nothing. Just sitting here, thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing. Well," Blake thought about it. "It's something, but nothing you should really worry about." Blake turned to grin at Kyle.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" Kyle was growing less confused and more worried. What was making Blake laugh so much?

"No way!" Blake enjoyed hearing the concern in his voice. Kyle was just too cute! "Why do you want to know so much?"

"Because...," Kyle caught himself. "I'm just curious." The car was then silent for awhile.

"How badly do you want to know?" Blake asked, breaking the silence once again. Kyle looked up at the older boy with wide eyes "What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"God!" Kyle shouted, causing Blake to turn suddenly. "Just tell me. Please." Blake nodded his head and turned the car and stopped. Kyle looked around. "Uh, where are we?" Silence filled the car for a third time. Kyle turned to face Blake. Blake was looking at the floor.

"Uh.. Blake? What's wrong?" Kyle placed his hand on Blake's shoulder. Kyle couldn't believe what he was doing. Blake was the only guy that he had ever acted like he liked. Blake was also the only guy to act like he liked Kyle back.

"Kyle?" Blake said silently. Kyle looked at him curiously. "Yeah?" Blake put his hand under Kyle's chin. Kyle's breathing stopped. He knew what was going to happen. Blake leaned in towards him, enveloping Kyle with his beautiful scent. Blake stopped an inch away from his face. "You. I was thinking about you," Blake whispered, his eyes closed. " I really, really like you, Kyle. You're amazingly shy, which is why I like being around you." Kyle felt himself blush a million shades of red. Gathering up all the courage he had, Kyle leaned in the rest of the way, resulting in his first kiss. Blake's kiss was gentle and sweet, reflectiong his personality. Kyle couldn't have asked for a better first kiss. Blake moved his hand to the back of Kyle's head, pushing them closer together. Kyle adjusted himself in his seat. They kissed deeper, and Blake's tongue entered Kyle's mouth eagerly. Just as Kyle had started to get the hang of kissing another guy, Blake pulled away. Biting his bottom lip, Blake let out a sigh and chuckled.

"Wow. Um, thanks... for that," Kyle whispered breathlessly. Blake smirked. "Well, aren't you glad that you rode with me than with Ephram? Because I seriously doubt that you would have received this same experience if you had been." Kyle laughed along with Blake as Blake pulled back onto the road and drove Kyle to his lesson.

Ephram stood outside the building, tapping his foot impatiently. Kyle was only a few minutes late, but it still bothered Ephram how unimportant he treated this. As Kyle finally arrived, Ephram threw his arms in the air. "Where the hell have you been?" His fit died down as he saw Blake step out of the car. As Blake opened his mouth to apologize, Ephram put his hand up to stop him. "You know what? I don't even want to know. You," he said, pointing to Kyle, "need to be inside. Now." Once Ephram turned away and started towards the door, Blake pulled Kyle back and kissed his forehead. "Have fun." Blushing once again, Kyle ran after Ephram, muttering something about PDA and Ephram seeing them. Despite this, Kyle took joy in knowing that Blake liked him as much as he had liked Blake. And all it took was a awkward car ride.

AN: So what do you think? I know its not the best, but I'm trying. This is my first fan-fic after all! Anyway, please send reviews on the story and maybe what you think should happen next.


End file.
